Not You Again
by sazcmc
Summary: The sequel to Getting Scared, SO READ THAT FIRST. This is Troys revenge on Sharpay after she turned the school against him and ruined his life. R&R!


**Not You Again**

_Oh, no, not you again  
__Oh, no, not you again_

Troy growled. It had been precisely half a year since Sharpay had released all hell on his world and turned it upside down. Half a year exactly to the day in which she had turned Gabriella against him, taking away his throne and his crown. Sharpay and Gabriella quickly taking his place he had been shoved back into the very depths of the school, the shadows. It was here he had plotted his revenge against Sharpay. For she was the one to do this to him so therefore, she would be the one to pay. Oh yes, he was going to _destroy_ her.

_Please don't tell me  
__You're here to stay  
__See, I don't want to hear  
__Go away, go away yeah_

Troy had it all planned. He followed her for a week to get it right and was surprised she never became suspicious of the same car driving near her all the time. Or maybe she was but was blaming her paranoia. It was exactly two years to the day he had 'torn her heart out' as she had so delicately put it around six months ago. That night he saw her, she was so goody-two-shoes that it made him ill. He waited that Saturday night, in his car with his fingers drumming on the steering wheel until tonight. Tonight was the night, he could feel it.

He saw her, she was walking out of a dark alleyway holding a bag, and he narrowed his eyes and ducked so when she walked past she wouldn't see him. It was then he saw what was in the bag. Snow-white powder. He opened his mouth, she had a bad side. She was on _drugs_. He was actually shocked; he hadn't expected it to be so bad. Not as bad as that anyway.

At least he had her secret now and with his camera phone he took pictures with the zoom as she walked away, managing to get the bag and her face in them. The school was going to love this. He smirked and followed her still, to make sure. She stopped outside Gabriella's house and went inside. They were both on drugs. Troy almost laughed for the first time in months, this was only too perfect.

_I like Piano  
__I like TV__  
__And I like to dream  
__I like the colour of the rainbow  
__They like to please me  
__But I don't like you  
__I don't like you  
__I don't like you_

The following Monday Troy was only too happy to walk around the school with his many copies of the black and white pictures, he stuck them on lockers, threw them on the floors and on the notice boards. The teachers would probably expel her. _Then_ what would she do? Troy didn't care to know and he wasn't going to find out. He simply leaned against his locker with a mischievous smirk on his face and waited for the bell to ring. When it did and the students dispersed into the halls some picked up the paper curiously. Students gasped, some laughed and others cried "I knew it!"

Later on that day Troy was walking to the school grounds to sit when he heard some familiar clicking behind him.

"_What_ is the meaning of this?" Came a voice and he turned around to see a thin, small blonde girl glaring at him and holding up one of the pictures. Troy simply smirked, shoved his hands into the pockets and slunk away. Oh yes, he was enjoying giving the girl a taste of her own medicine. He heard her shriek in annoyance and then the clicking of her heels going down the hall.

_I've told you before, and I'll tell you again  
And again, yeah and again  
Can't you get it through your head?  
You're not my friend, no  
And I've tried, to be nice, now I'm not gonna lie  
So I suggest you leave before I make you cry  
Bye_

Troy hadn't imagined the ripple effect of the cause of the pictures. Not only was he ruining Sharpays little world, but he was ruining _Gabriella's_ too. This worked perfectly fine for him since she was the person she had turned into since their break-up. He smirked to himself as he walked down the corridor Gabriella at the other end, standing in a denim miniskirt and a strap pink top, her eyes like death as he came towards her. She glared at him; he was the only kind of person who would do this anyway. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him as he passed. Troy simple raised his eyebrows.

"Good day." He called as he opened the main door and walked right outside. It was right there that he ran into Chad himself. Chad looked Troy up and down and shook his head, "Did you see the pictures?" Troy asked.

"Yeah we saw them but only someone _sick_ would do something like that." He muttered and walked into the school followed by the rest of the basketball team. Troy stuck up the finger to Chads back as the door slammed shut.

_I like being sulky  
__I like being vile  
__I like to make you angry; I like it all the while  
__I like to know that you're hated, it makes me smile  
__But I don't like you, I don't like you  
__I don't like you_

Screw them all anyway, the whole school was probably on drugs. Yeah, that's right. Everyone but him surely. That could be the only answer to it. They couldn't actually feel sorry for Sharpay. Gabriella had once been innocent, but Sharpay? Well he couldn't think of a time she had ever been innocent. Actually he could, but he was too angry to admit the fact that she had been right in getting revenge on him for what he did to her. It was just a game to him, messing with her mind because she messed with his after he toyed with her heart. What would it be next? Her revenge on him for messing her around after she messed with him and he toyed with her heart more than two or three years ago? Troy couldn't even remember when it had been.

_Oh no, not you again  
Oh no, not you again  
Why, why, why, why me?  
__Why, why, why, why me?_

Two weeks passed until he was spoken to next by the blonde goddess. Well she was kind of a goddess in her own way, she radiated superiority. He was parking his car and just been about to get out when she heard the door slam and then we was staring into those gorgeous eyes of hers. Well they were gorgeous… right?

"Troy." She said gravely.

"Sharpay." He smirked.

"This is all you had up your sleeve, right?" She asked and held the two-week old picture up at him. Troy looked down at it, and then looked at her. Well he had hoped to have more but he couldn't think of anything else to hold against her, it hadn't worked anyway.

"Why?" He asked and raised a fine brow.

Sharpay shrugged, "The way you walk around with that smug look these days, like you have a bag full of tricks." She looked at the picture.

"Maybe I do." He threatened and leaned closer to her.

She looked at him, she didn't say anything though. Simply looked up at him, almost trying to work out what was going on in his mind.

"Maybe I have an entire set of tricks to come." He whispered and she swallowed.

"Then again… maybe not." Troy got closer the entire time he spoke, getting quieter and quieter so she had to lean in a bit to hear him. He smirked and she got out of that car faster than anyone could say theatre.

_I like where I'm living, I like my view  
I like anyone, who detests you as I do  
So I mist like everyone, including me too  
Cause I don't like you, I don't like you  
I don't like you_

That very same afternoon in theatre Troy showed up for the first time in years. Sharpay and Gabriella gasped when they saw him, what was he doing here? Ryan was shocked too, of course. Troy smirked and sat down a little bit away from them, but closer than anyone else. It was close enough to make them nervous. Mrs Darbus smiled at Troy and seemed completely unaware of the current rivalry going on between the ex basketball star and the drama queen and king, and their new addition of course.

It wasn't that he had anything planned; he wanted to make them sweat for a while and think he did though. That's all that was on his mind the entire way he drove home. The smug smirk on his face as he watched his father coaching his hope for the future in the back yard, new addition to the school. In many ways he was so glad that it was not him, but he also missed that bond that was broken now. The bond that had held him and his father together.

_She_ had broken that.

His mother was busy in the kitchen, cooking their dinner as usual. Troy went straight to his room and sighed, they were all beginning to relax. He had to think of something quickly. Then it came to him. Of course. For Sharpay to carry the revenge all that time, she must still hold some form of a torch still for him. Oh yes, this was extremely perfect.

_I'm sorry  
Oh, no, not you again  
Oh, no, not you again  
I don't like, I don't like, I don't like I don't like, I don't like you  
I don't like, I don't like, I don't like you  
Oh, no, not you again  
I don't like, I don't like, I don't like, I don't like I don't like you  
I don't like, I don't like, I don't like you_

Rule Number One: Never underestimate your enemy.

That was exactly what he had done. He had underestimated the abilities of Sharpay Evans. And now she had _that_ hold over him again. After years it was back. And it was ever since he had taken it upon himself to start flirting with her. Using chat-up lines, and trying his best to make her laugh. At first it hadn't worked, but oh how she had fallen after a while. Actually, a long while. It had taken a full two months to get her to accept his friendship; he was slowly making his way to the top. Hell, even Gabriella was speaking to him now too. Did he really want to jeopardize it all to break Sharpays heart again? He wasn't sure; he didn't… mind her now. She was tolerable. Sadly enough he thought he might feel guilty now. Especially since she had kissed him yesterday, and all the emotions he had felt in the past three years just faded away. She was meant to be his enemy. He had fallen for the enemy.

Great.

_I don't have to give a reason, yeah  
I don't have to give a reason, If I don't want to_

_

* * *

_

**Well... I apologise yet again, it has been forever since I last posted _anything_. But I am working on everything I promise! Please _please_ don't hate me. And since a few of you asked me for a sequel to **Getting Scared** then I did! Found the song and here it is. Troy's 'revenge'.**

**Hope you liked. **

_Serenity_


End file.
